The Wizarding Taniyama
by amanda.hansberger
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter is abandoned by his family on the streets of Japan? What happens when Mai Taniyama is walking home and finds a boy her own age sitting on the side of the streets in the rain? How will this chance meeting of the 'boy-who-lived' and our favorite latent psychic effect both of their futures? Read more to find out the answers. (Lame summary is lame)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **Hello all there, it's me here, obviously. This is another Ghost Hunt/Harry Potter Crossover, in this one Harry and Mai will have more of a brother/sister relationship. So far I have not decided on pairings, or if I even want to include them at all. Let me know what you think and for those of you who read _Ghost Hunter Harry_, don't worry I'm still going to continue it, it's my main focus, this is a side project that would not leave me alone until I wrote it down. Now without farther adieu I present to you _The Wizarding Tanyama._

Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg, plead, or bang my fists on the floor like a three year old I still do not own Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt or anyone that is recognizable from either of them.

_Thinking/Reading_

_"Japanese"_

"English"

**Dated Nov. 12****th**** 1986:**

_Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, has been reported missing today. Albus Dumbledore, noted Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Potter's magical guardian after the imprisonment of Sirius Black was hear by this reporter saying, "Harry Potter must be found at once. He is a brilliant young man and a great asset to not only the wizarding community of Britain but the world at large," We at the _Prophet _must agree that the boy-who-lived must be found he is a national hero and a powerful wizard. It is our belief that the boy-who-lived's location was found out by remnants of the group of wizards known as 'Death Eaters' those men and women that terrorized the wizarding world under the ruling and direction of he-who-must-not-be-named, not much more than five years ago. We at the _Prophet _as well as the Minister of Magic and Albus Dumbledore implore the wizarding community to keep a look out for our young hero. Selena Skeeter (For more on Harry Potter turn to page 5) _

**Dated May 12****th**** 1986:**

Vernon Dursley was a very happy man at the moment. He was finally going to get rid of the damned freak, and no one was ever going to give him back to them, ha the plan was absolutely perfect and the best was that Petunia had already agreed. See Vernon Dursley was a very high up employee at Grunnings, a small drilling company that operated out of Surry, he had a perfectly normal family, his lovely wife, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, and his dashing son Dudley Dursley, but his family had one blight on the surface, Harry Potter, the freak who had gotten his parents blown up. As part of his job Vernon was asked to travel on occasion and now his company wished him to travel to Japan to finalize on a deal that had been in the works for months, and so it was that Vernon found his way home with a rather large grin on his face and a bounce in his step and Harry Potter knew that his life was going to get worse, much worse as the grin on the face of his uncle did not bode well for him. You see Harry Potter was a smart boy, he had figured out what his name was when he was four and found a box of his parents stuff when he was made to clean out the attic, since then he had slowly been smuggling the items in the box down to his cupboard bit by bit, moving the last item down only yesterday.

"Pet, Dudders, can you all come here please?" Vernon called out to his family as he entered the sitting room, though he need not have called as they were there and watching TV, though Petunia turned it off when she saw that her husband was practically bursting to tell them something. "We are going to Japan!" Vernon had a distinct note of excitement in his voice and a gleam in his eye that did not go unnoticed by his wife or the six-year-old boy that was stood in the corner, waiting on orders from the family to move. He was under no impressions that they would take him along with them and so what Vernon said next shocked not only Dudley and Petunia but Harry as well. "We are going to have to take the boy along as well, though as everyone that could watch him while we are away is sick and we can't leave him on his own."

Harry suppressed a shudder at the gleam in the eyes of his uncle when he looked at him, some instinct telling him that he was in for hell, and how right he was, how right he was indeed.

**Dated May 27****th**** 1986:**

Harry knew that something like this was going to happen, his so called 'family' had dumped him in an ally in Tokyo. Of course it just had to dump buckets on the poor boy, who knew that his family was long gone, they had left him after Vernon had closed the deal and hoped on a flight back to England, just real fantastic for Harry, who was currently sitting under an eve and trying to stay warm, at least he had been smart enough to pack all of his parent's stuff into a suitcase, and so had it with him, even his birth certificate. Who knew, maybe he could find the world that his parents had been a part of, the one that his mum's old journals had talked about, the world of magic and strange happenings.

_"Hello there,"_ The voice that spoke to Harry was that of a young girl, maybe around Harry's own age, though that was hard for him to tell as he was certain that he needed glasses, but his aunt and uncle had never gotten them for him. _"Why are you sitting in the rain?" _There she went again, speaking to him presumably as there was no one else around and he was fairly certain she was looking at him but damn if only he spoke Japanese, then he wouldn't be giving her the 'deer caught in the headlights' look. The girl frowned at him, or he assumed that her face was scrunched up in a frown; it really was very hard to tell with everything all blurry as it was. _"Hey, kid, are you alright, you look really cold, can you hear me? Did something happen to you?" _She fired off the questions rapidly as Harry's magic complied with his wish adding the knowledge of the words to his brain and ingraining the knowledge there to stay, activating that knowledge half way through her sentence and causing Harry to twitch slightly.

_"Sorry, but I spaced out there for a second, what were you saying?" _Harry immediately put his new knowledge to work, figuring that maybe he had the same magic his mum did and that it worked to give him the knowledge he needed, possibly hoping this would help the boy to survive.

_"Oh, I was asking if you are ok and why you are all alone out here?" _The as yet still unnamed girl blinked at him and he couldn't help but let a flicker of sadness cross his face.

_"My family left me here, they don't want me, never have, actually, but yeah I'm fine," _Ok yes, Harry had lied on the being fine part, and he actually had no idea why he had even mentioned the people that had left him here and he was too busy looking at the ground and scuffing a toe on the ground to notice that the girl had adopted a look of righteous indignation on his behalf.

_"Well that simply won't do, you're going to stay at my house at least until the rain stops!" _And with that declaration behind her the girl pulled Harry up and dragged him off to her house.

**A.N. Ok so let me know what you all think of this new story and thank you for reading, have a nice day all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. **I admit I haven't been very attentive to this story and I'm sorry about the long times between posting chapters (if any of you are like me you probably want there to be a new chapter immediately after reading the last one) I shall try my hardest to try and update almost regularly, but there are no guarantees. I'm not sure yet is I should put Harry in a school in Japan or if he should go to Hogwarts, let me know your opinions if you have any though.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not hold the rights to Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt, if I did then things would have ended up a whole lot different.

"Talking" (This will be in Japanese from this point on just as an FYI)

_Thinking_

_Previously:_

_"Well that simply won't do, you're going to stay at my house at least until the rain stops!" And with that declaration behind her the girl pulled Harry up and dragged him off to her house._

**Dated May 27****th**** 1986: Japan**

"Ok so my name is Taniyama Mai, I'm 7 and I'll be starting in the first year of elementary school soon, when we get to my home you can meet my mom and my dad and maybe the neighbors if they are out!" the girl, Mai, babbled on in a rapid, bubbly tone that left our poor hero slightly confused as to how someone could talk so much and smile so bright when they were literally getting soaked to the bone by the deluge of rain.

"Oh my name is Harry Potter," He said blinking at her rapid speech and trying to process everything he had heard about her. "I will be 6 at the end of June."

Harry wondered for a second what parents were like, to have a mom and a dad or just people that cared about you, not abandon you on a cold, rainy street with only a bag that held too-big clothes and a journal that your mother kept during her days at a magic school. Not to mention the fact that until five minutes ago Harry could not speak or understand the language at all, but ah well, maybe he could find a nice family to take care of him here?

**Same day five minutes later…**

"…And that's why the sun rises in the east, where we are," Mai finished the story exuberantly a large grin on her face, her arms spread wide as if to show off the sun (that was still hidden behind heavy clouds though the rain was starting to let up a bit).

Harry had listened attentively and interjected with comments in the perfectly appropriate places, ohhing and ahhing when required and asking her to speak a bit slower when he did not quite catch something. As Mai made her last flourish of the story they stopped outside the gate of a house where a woman stood out on the porch looking around worriedly. A look of intense relief shone on her face as she caught sight of Mai, who was opening the gate and allowing Harry though, blissfully oblivious to the woman who had called her name somewhat softly as she continued to chatter away at Harry. That did not last long, however as the woman rushed up to the girl and swept her into a hug much to the amusement of said girl.

"Mom!" She exclaimed struggling out of the woman's hold and dragging a blushing Harry forwards. "Mom, meet my friend Harry! I found him alone on the street, he said his family did not want him anymore…can we keep him mommy, please?"

Mai had whispered the last part to her mother who shot a glance at the boy, before giving him a smile as bright as her daughter's "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry-kun, why don't you and Mai step inside and dry off? I can take your wet clothes and dry them for you, you can just wear one of my husband's spare shirts for now." She smiled as Mai dragged the boy into the house, instructing him on customs that were common in the household.

As soon as the children were a safe distance away Fumi Taniyama frowned, not liking how small the boy appeared though he with a slight accent that made her think of the few English speakers that had learned Japanese that she had meet over the years. She also did not like that Mai had said he had been abandoned, as her daughter had always had excellent instincts. Who in their right mind would abandon a child in the rain on the streets of a large city? Honestly, the nerve of some people! Ah, well, nothing she should worry about right now, after all he was off the street now and Mai's father would be home soon to discuss this matter, but for now she had two children to entertain.

**Dated May 29****th**** 1986: Japan**

Harry had spent two days in bliss at the Taniyama residence, both Fumi and Genji Taniyama had taken to the boy, and Genji had begun to search out the boy's relatives, using some of his contacts through the government and business partners overseas. If he had anything to say about it young Harry Potter would be living with him and his family, and a certain family *cough*Dursley*cough* would find that they were not above the law, to neglect a child like they had and leave him in an entirely separate country than the one that he belonged in! The nerve of some people!

He smiled as he peeked into the room where his daughter and their guest were reading some texts. Mai was telling Harry all about school and Genji secretly hoped that maybe the boy could go to school alongside his daughter. _After all it's not exactly like his family will want to put him through school, or even be able to take him back if I have anything to say about it._ He smirked slightly at the thought and turned away from the children as the phone rang and Fumi softly called out that it was for him.

"Hello," He spoke in a soft tone, smiling as he heard the children laughing in the other room.

"Oh, Mr. Taniyama, hi it's May from child services in England, I'm terribly sorry to bother you at home and so lat into the day, but we found that information you requested on a Mr. Harry Potter…" The woman on the other end of the line spoke fluent Japanese and seemed to talk rather fast, even as she trailed off.

"Ah, yes this time is fine, what did you find out on him?"

"Mr. Potter went on a trip with his family to Japan, they left on May 13th and on May 28th his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin returned, some of the police force here took them in quietly after your tip off and they investigated the boy's home. There they found that the boy had been stuck in a cupboard under the stairs, we would ask that you bring Mr. Potter to England with you on your next trip to finalize some things over on our end. I took the liberty of pushing papers through on your end regarding Mr. Potter, as a standard procedure of course."

"Very well, I understand," Genji's voice was soft as he glanced at the two children as they ran to wash up for supper, "I will be in England for a few days on some business next month I will bring him by and the papers that I need as well, thank you for your help May-San."

**Important final note: ok so I know that a lot of fanfics have Mai's dad or mom or both be involved in ghost hunting somehow, and I'm not sure if I will include that yet, I would like to know your opinions on this matter, thank you that is all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. **Thanks to those of you who left reviews, your input helps a lot, feel free to leave constructive criticism and point out anything that you think in inaccurate or off in anyway.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Ghost Hunt belong to the people who hold their copyright, neither of which is me, so logically I can't own them.

"Talking"-Japanese

"Talking"-English

_Thinking_

_Previously:_

_"Very well, I understand," Genji's voice was soft as he glanced at the two children as they ran to wash up for supper, "I will be in England for a few days on some business next month I will bring him by and the papers that I need as well, thank you for your help May-San."_

**Dated May 31****st**** 1986**

Harry was now on day four in his stay at Mai's home. The Taniyama household was a very welcoming one, even when yesterday Harry's freakishness had shown its ugly head.

_Flashback:_

_Harry was sitting with Mai watching an episode of Scooby-Doo, both of them trying to guess who it was that had done it. _

_"It's the security guard!" Harry stated, watching the reaction of the girl next to him who was frowning and shaking her head slightly. _

_"No it's the grounds keeper! I mean look at him he's so creepy," her statement was full of as much passion as the girl had in any other aspect of life. _

_"Creepy means nothing! It's the guard, I guarantee it!" Harry declared with just as much passion as the slightly older girl. _

_"No it's the grounds keeper!"_

_"No, it's not!"_

_"Yes, it is!"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"No!"_

_By now the two children were face to face and standing, leaning in towards each other._

_"Yes!"_

_"No!" _

_With that last no from Harry the lights flickered and the furniture shook a bit, as if wanting to lift up from the floor. Immediately both children forgot their argument, Harry had a horrified look on his face and Mai looked confused, and somewhat scared, having let out a small, strangled scream when the furniture had shook._

_Genji had heard his daughter scream and ran into the room to find that his daughter was holding a shaking Harry who was sobbing "I'm sorry" over and over again and refused to say anything else for a good ten minutes before calming down and telling him the story. Genji had smiled at the end and explained about PK and that he might have it, he would have to wait a while though to truly find out as the expert that Genji knew lived in England and that they would go see him when Genji went there on business._

_End Flashback_

Harry smiled at the memory of the day, he had found out that he was not a freak and that there were in fact other kids out there that could use this PK stuff, though Harry wasn't sure if PK could actually do some of the things he had done, like when his hair had grown back over night after the horridly awful haircut that Aunt Petunia had given him that one time, but he want going to mention that anytime soon, no need to change their minds and make them think that he was a freak after all.

Currently Harry and Mai were sitting in the spare room that Harry had been given, both children were looking at the clothes that seemed to have exploded out of the small wardrobe, along with some stuffed animals and a couple of books, most of which had been Harry's parents, the same ones that he had found in the box in the attic.

"Ok, you will defiantly need to take the wolf with you," Mai said, holding up a stuffed grey timber wolf. "He's going to be your protector while your back in England with daddy, that way I know my little brother is safe."

Harry smiled as Mai called him her little brother, she had started to do that when he had mentioned that he had no siblings, just like her and so she had decided that they would be each other's siblings, something that Harry had taken to quite quickly. He took the wolf and placed it into a small rucksack that already had a number of clothes and books inside of it.

"So we have clothes, some books that will help me learn to write the Japanese characters and get this language down more and the wolf that I think should be called moony, ummm anything else?" Harry said looking around the explosion of mess on the floor. Mai just shook her head and bounced up dragging Harry with her and out of the room.

"Harry, are you all packed to go?" Genji smiled at the young boy who nodded his head and held up the bag that he and Mai had packed, the wolf plushy was held in his other hand. "Very good, now you two don't forget to put everything back into its place before supper. We are leaving for the airport at 7 so we can get our flight at 9."

Both children nodded, dropping the bag and the plushy and running back into the room so that they could stuff everything unceremoniously into their proper places before racing each other to the bathroom sink to wash their hands before supper.

**Same Day 6:45 pm**

"Harry, come on, have you got your bag? What about your wolf?" Fumi worried over the boy, pulling the light rain jacket that she had found for him closer to his body. Harry nodded and then looked at Mai who was standing off to the side a little behind her mother, he knew that her father was already behind him at the door.

"Mai!" Harry launched himself at the girl and wrapped her in a hug, "Don't miss me too much k?"

His simple statement caused the three named Taniyamas to smile, Mai wearing the biggest smile of all. "I won't as long as you promise to come back as my new brother."

Harry scrunched up his face a little in thought before taking her hand and shaking it saying as he did so, "Deal."

With that as a parting Harry ran to the door and climbed into the car that Genji would use to drive them to the airport.

**Dated June 1****st**** 1986**

The flight to England was absolutely uneventful except for a bit of turbulence about halfway through, but that passed quickly and their flight arrived exactly on time as expected. Both of them had hailed a cab to their hotel and collapsed into bed, sleeping until their wakeup call at 8am the next morning. Both males dressed in silence and went down to breakfast.

"Ok, now Harry today we are going to go to the office for the child services, we talked about this a bit while we were in Japan and you know that Fumi and I wish to adopt you, meaning that Mai would be your big-sister and you would be able to take the last name 'Taniyama' is this ok with you?" Genji asked looking at the little boy who sat across from him at the breakfast table.

"Yes sir," Harry said back, concentrating on pouring syrup onto his pancakes without spilling out too much, "I would like to keep my parents name though, I think it would honor them greatly. "Harry looked up at the man before him who had a small smile on his face and nodded his head, understanding was written in his face.

"There is no need to call me 'sir' Harry, you can call me Genji or Dad if you want to."

Harry studied the man before him, noting that there was no sarcasm in his words, there was no hidden meaning to the words that he should be wary of, just an openness that, despite staying with the Taniyama family and getting to know them in their open and friendly nature, he still did not expect from adults or even other children.

"Ok then, dad, umm do you think the child services people will know where my parents are buried at…I wish to pay my respects to them if that isn't too much trouble that is…" the end of the sentence trailed off and the little boy that had spoken the words looked down at the table, only to find himself wrapped in a hug by the older man.

"Harry, you don't have to fear that I would keep that information from you, if they know where your parents are laid to rest I promise you that we will go visit them and that we will bring them a little gift as well," Genji murmured the words to the boy and hugged him just a few seconds longer before turning and facing him. "Alright, now we are done eating, why don't we head out and talk to the case manager?"

His question received a nod from the boy and the pair stood up and left the dining room, heading out into the city to go to the office for child services.

**Same Day about an hour later**

Harry was sat next to Genji on a rather uncomfortable chair in-front of the wide oak desk of the case manager for his custody. The woman on the other side of the desk from them was a bubbly creature who spoke both Japanese and English fluently, right now the interview was being conducted in Japanese, so that things didn't get too lost in translation as Genji's English was not the best that it could be.

"Ok, so Mr. Taniyama we have covered already that you want to adopt Harry, now we have come across a few trunks that have the names 'Lilly Evans-Potter' and 'James Potter' on them, as well as a note saying that they are for Harry. We found them when we were investigating the Dursley household, we would like to give them to Mr. Potter here, and be assured that we haven't taken anything out of them and have left them exactly as we found them," She smiled at the look that Harry gave Genji and the slight nod that the man gave in response.

"I think having the trunks sent to back to Japan when we leave would be a nice thing for Harry. Now we do have one more question for you before we finalize the rest of the paperwork," Genji waited for a nod of the head before he continued. "Would you happen to know the location of Harry's parent's graves? Both he and I would like to pay our respects to them."

"Ah, they are buried in the churchyard of a town called Godric's Hollow, I will give you the address when we finish up the meeting here." For the next hour Harry was left sitting bored out of his head as the adults went through the paperwork, filling out all the required fields and boxes. "Ok Mr. Taniyama, I just need you to sign right here and then we will be done for today. I will have the trunks shipped to Japan in a week's time, thank you for coming all this way and we will be in touch next month for a standard checkup. You both have a great day now and here is the address that you wanted."

Genji took the slip of paper with the address for the church in the little town of Godric's Hollow. "Thank you ma'am please have a pleasant day," he said to the woman with a slight bow before he and Harry left the building.

**Three hours later, Godric's Hollow**

Harry and Genji walked into the little town of Godric's Hollow, heading immediately into the graveyard behind the church. Genji held onto Harry's hand as the passed by some of the older graves that were closer to the church. Harry paused before one, his head tilted to one side as he picked out the name on the weathered stone.

IGNOTUS PEVERELL

The name was so weathered and beaten that it was very hard to make out, but Harry still could read the worn letters. He squinted down at the stone noting the strange symbol underneath of it, a triangle with a vertical line through it and a circle in the middle of it. For some reason Harry felt that this symbol was important, but he didn't know why…he felt as if it had something to do with his parents, but how or why he had this feeling was yet to be determined.

"Harry, are you alright?" Genji asked, a touch of concern in his voice as he saw his adoptive son staring intently at an older grave.

"There is something about this grave, I feel like it's important somehow, important to my family, my birth family, but I'm not sure how or what…is it possible to do research on that marking right there?" Harry looked up at Genji quickly, before looking back at the grave and pointing at the symbol that was carved there.

Genji opened his mouth to respond but another voice cut over his. "I see that you have an interest in one of our oldest graves," both Harry and Genji turned to meet the sight of an old man leaning on a walking stick, his eyes sliding past the two living people to the grave behind them. "Ignotus Peverell is rumored to have been a wizard back when he was alive, and a powerful one at that too."

"Sir?" Harry looked at the wizened old man before him and his father, his eyes had gone glassy with thought, though when harry spoke up he snapped back to a more normal state of mind. "Umm, do you know anything about that marking that's here on his grave?"

"Oh, that, it seems a lot of folks come to look at that mark, they never think to ask what I know about it, no they all just babble about something called the 'Deathly Hallows' bah, bunch of nutters they are," the old man muttered before smiling at the boy before him. "Some people here say that Ignotus was a practice of magic, but they never did anything about that, but that's actually understandable, see this village here is said to have been founded by a wizard. Ignotus was undeniably brilliant, I heard from my grandmother that he and his two brothers created a trio of incredibly powerful items. She told me that the items when joined together by their true master, the one that is descended of all three brothers, then they will give that person incredible power over life and death, but with that power comes great responsibility, and also the man or woman who holds that power should be wary of it, for death is not something that should be played with for he will eventually wish to claim you to. Be warned boy, take too much interest in that symbol and you too might be consumed with the want for power, pay no heed to what others wish to tell you and you live your life like you want to." The man had pointed at the grave and the two other living people followed the line of his finger to look at the symbol once more. When they turned back to ask the mysterious old man a question he was gone, with no sign of him anywhere among the low graves.

"That was very strange…" Genji murmured, pulling Harry away from the grave, the two of them moved away from the older graves and finally happened across the graves that the ware looking for. It was a beautifully kept white marble headstone, the words on the stone were easy to read and it was obvious that at least one person had visited it recently as there was a small wreath of flowers before it. Harry knelt down by the grave, laying the flowers that he and Genji had brought with them on the grave between his mother and father's names, reading the inscription that was there as he did so.

JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER  
BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960  
DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

THE LAST ENEMY THAT SHALL BE DESTROYED IS DEATH.

"That's a rather cryptic but oddly fitting," Genji murmured, just watching his son as he spoke softly to his parents, telling them about his life so far and that he had found a new family in Japan but he would try his best to visit them whenever he could. After about an hour had passed Harry stood up and grabbed Genji's hand.

"Let's go home dad," he said looking up at the man who nodded a small smile on his face as he left the gravesite with his son in tow.

Unknown to the two the old man that they had spoken to earlier had watched the two from his place in the other plane, a small smile on his lips as he watched the young boy speak to his parents, telling them about his life so far. "You have had a hard life lad, but with your new home and family you will truly have the strength for the fight that lays in your future and I shall be there to help you along the way. The manipulations of that old man stop here and now, all you have to do if find your strength to grow."

The words he spoke held an air of finality and power about them as he watched the father-son duo leave the grave yard. "Brother do you mean that this lad here is the one?" a voice murmured out of the mists that seemed ever present in this plane. "This boy is to be the one that inherits our legacy? Are you certain brother, our items are scattered and the stone will be hardest to handle, what with that bastard tying his soul to the mortal realm using it."

"We will deal with that when the time is right, for now we will let Harry Potter grow up, his fate can change the entire outcome of the war."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.** Ok this chapter is really going to be a bunch of random snapshots of Harry's childhood before Hogwarts. Thank you to those of you who have followed and favorite this story and can I say that I'm nicely surprised by the amount of follows and favorites that this story has received so far as it was posted on a whim.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable things from either Ghost Hunt or Harry Potter, anything that you don't recognize is probably mine.

"Talking"

_'Talking' _– Ghosts/non-human

_Thinking_

_Previously:_

_"We will deal with that when the time is right, for now we will let Harry Potter grow up, his fate can change the entire outcome of the war."_

**Dated June 28****th**** 1986**

Harry smiled at his sister as she ran through the rain, splashing in the puddles that were gathering in the natural dips and hollows in the gravel pathway that led up to their home. Their mother was already in the house and was watching her two children with amusement clearly written on her face. Harry and Mai were laughing and splashing though when a peel of thunder went through the air both children ran for the house, smiles still wide and giggles filling the damp air as they ran.

"Mom, that school was awesome, they even said that Mai could attend too!" Harry smiled up at the woman he had taken to calling 'mom'. The small family had gone to visit an exclusive elementary school for children like Harry, that is children who had magical powers. The school had standing in both the magical and muggle worlds, offering classes that would help a magical child born to non-magical parents to adjust to the magical world, teaching them subjects like history and culture. The same treatment was available to the children born in the magical community. The school was even thoughtful enough to offer places to the siblings of children from non-magical families, farther increasing the tolerance that the two worlds had of each other. Needless to say as everyone in magical Brittan was well aware that Harry Potter was a magical child and at the age of one he had defeated the dark lord, and they had made no secret to the magical communities around that he was their hero. Needless to say that when Harry was informed of this he was shocked beyond all reasoning, but being able to see the school that he was offered a place at, as well as where his sister was also invited to go helped to ease his worry that his new family would reject him for what he was.

Both Harry and Mai would be transferring into the school with the start of the new term in the spring. Both children were very excited about being able to go to school together and that Harry was able to share all of his magical history and culture classes with Mai if she wanted to take them was an added bonus. Their parents were also intrigued by the fact that the school offered a crash course in practical things like politics, currency and the state of the economy in the magical community of Japan. These factors as well as being able to visit the school in person and meeting with the headmistress and a few of the staff for both magical and muggle subjects, both of which were taught at the school.

"Yes Harry, that school was awesome, now you to go run off and get cleaned up for supper," Fumi said in her strictest 'mom voice' which wasn't all that strict really, but both children ran off to get cleaned up for their evening meal.

**Dated July 31****st**** 1986**

The day of Harry's seventh birthday dawned bright and clear. Not a cloud could be seen in the sky and the two children of the Taniyama household woke early with excitement written in their eyes. Today Genji and Fumi had promised a little trip to a lovely lakeside where they would be able to have a lovely picnic lunch and spend some much needed time with their two children. Understandably Harry was the more excited of the two as he had never properly celebrated his birthday before, and now he was able to do so without abandon or reservations, that Mai pouncing on him as a wakeup call and shoving a small, badly wrapped present in his face had him all the happier. The wrapping paper was torn off of the little gift quickly after a bit of encouragement from Mai, revealing a small stone, painted bright orange with black lettering in their mother's neat hand.

"It's a good luck charm, I made it, well I made it with help from mom, she wrote the names on there, in Japanese and in English, it has all of our names on it, oh do you like it?" Harry had been staring at the stone apparently for a long time for Mai to sound so worried about what his reaction would be. Looking up from the stone Harry smiled and hugged his sister, stopping her from worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as a smile spread across the faces of both children.

"I love it, thank you, now I can have a piece of all of you with me forever," Harry smiled and then pushed Mai gently off his bed. "Now get out, I need to get dressed and I am not changing in-front of my sister."

Mai giggled at the scrunched up face that Harry was making at her before leaving the room, closing the door behind her and skipping off to the kitchen where her mother was up and getting a small breakfast together for the family. Soon enough Harry and Genji emerged from their respective rooms and the family gathered for a quick breakfast and then were out of the house and on the road to the small lakeside that was their planned destination for today.

Harry and Mai tumbled out of the car as soon as it parked, each with a small bit for their picnic. Harry had a folded blanket that they could either sit on or spread on one of the few picnic tables that were around. Mai had a tote bag with the plates and cutlery.

"You two give those here and go off an play," Fumi said to the two excited children, holding her hand out for the blanket and bag, which the children gave to her before giggling and running off, starting a game of two-man tag.

Harry smiled as he chased after his sister, laughing a bit when he tagged her. "Tag, you're it," he panted slightly before shooting off in a new direction, Mai chasing after him.

"Ahh," The soft sound of a rustle signaled that Mai had tripped, causing Harry to turn and jog back towards her. "H-harry," Mai's eyes were wide with fear, and as Harry drew nearer to her he could see why. Close by his sister was a hissing snake, its back was an olive-drab color black and bright orange breaking up the green. The black stripes traveled all the way down to the end of its tail while the orange faded out about halfway down. Harry could see that the snake was mad and his sister was terrified, so he did the only thing that he could think of, he spoke to the snake.

_'Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you, and we did not mean to intrude on you or hurt you in anyway,'_ Harry noted distantly that his words sounded like hissing in his own ear, and that Mai was looking at him with wide eyes.

_'Calm down the speaker says, calm down? Really, how do you expect me to calm down, speaker, when this hatchling goes and trys to crush my nest?' _The snake sounded irritable and very much like a woman to his mind.

_'She did not try to crush your nest, she tripped and fell down, neither of us knew that you were there, and you do know that harming a human hatchling would cause a lot of problems for you ma'am.'_

_'Humph, I suppose that you are right young speaker, but be careful, there are more dangerous snakes than I around, so be warned.'_

_'Thank you for that and may I ask what kind of snake you are? I do like snakes a lot,'_ Harry smiled at the snake as Mai stood up slowly and backed away from the snake, looking between it and Harry.

The snake seemed to consider the boy before her, taking no notice of the girl that was slowly edging away from her. _'I believe that the humans know me as a Tiger Keelback, or more locally as the yamakagashi.'_

Harry and Mai watched at the snake slithered away after Harry hissed a last thank you at her.

"What was that all about? And how on earth did you do that?" Mai asked, sounding rather incredulous and looking at her brother. Harry just gave her a look and raised an eyebrow. "Right, magic, duh."

"Come on, let's go back to Mom and Dad," Harry smiled as the slight frown that had marred his sisters face lifted and the two children raced back to the adults to tell them about their adventure today.

**Dated April 27****th**** 1988**

Harry and Mai sat in their individual class rooms at Parkview Elementary Harry in the third year's class and Mai in the fourth year's. Both of them were excited because today their father was supposed to get home from a trip with his ghost-hunting team. They had been out to an abandoned old mansion that the owners were trying to get habitable again by remodeling, only the work had to stop because of a poltergeist.

"Potter-san, you are asked to go to the teacher's office," Greene-sensei, the teacher for the optional English class for those students whose parents wished them to start learning English before Junior high and High school levels, said to him after taking the paper that had been delivered to her. "You might want to bring your things with you as well, you don't know how long they will keep you there," her voice was gentle at the second part of the sentence as she looked at the boy that had become a sort of assistant for her in her classes. Harry just nodded and headed off to the teacher's office. He could not help but feel that this had something to do with his father.

When Harry entered the office he saw that Mai was standing there, looking incredibly confused as to what was going on and felt a sense of dread rise up in him much like a snake about to strike at him. Mai looked at him with eyes that held a fear to them that he could understand, and he knew that that fear was reflected in his eyes. Both children immediately drew closer to each other, drawing comfort from each other like they had on so many other occasions. Harry was the type to stay calm in a situation, as proven by his cool head when he and Mai had encountered the Tiger Keelback on his first birthday celebrated in Japan, Mai was the type to panic at first, but to look at a situation in an optimistic way.

Facing the teacher before them, and seeing that their mother was there as well, eye red and puffy from tears the two felt neither calm and collected nor cheerful and optimistic about the situation. Harry could gather from the tears that his adoptive mother was still shedding silently that something had happened to his adoptive father, Mai came to the same conclusion, though she through a natural empathy she had with the world at large.

"Oh, Harry, Mai," Fumi knelt down in front of her two rather petite children to be at eyelevel with them as she broke the news to the eight and nine year olds. "There was an accident as your father was coming home with his team. The roads down from the mountain were wet and the other driver was drunk." A soft sob escaped the woman and Mai rushed forwards hugging her mother as Harry looked at her, silent tears sliding down his cheeks. To hear what had happened so far had ripped at his heart as he could guess what the fate of his father and quite possibly his father's team and even the other driver would be as he knew those roads, and how dangerous they could be, his family having summered there one year. "Oh children, they got hit, and their van swerved, it went over the edge, and your father, they said…they said that he died instantly, he didn't suffer at all," Another sob interrupted the story and both children could tell that their mother was trying hard to be strong for her children, who were now both hugging her, both of their bodies shaking with the force of their sobs. "Oh, Harry, Mai, no one survived, and, well, we are going to help honor them all, oh my children I wish that this had not happened to you or to the other families." Fumi broke down completely now, hugging her two precious children that were all she had left of her husband, of her life before that drunk driver had taken the only man that she had ever truly loved away from her. She had to be strong though, she had to fight through this for the two children that she held in her arms and who in turn were clinging to her and to each other for support.

**Dated May 5****th**** 1988**

The funeral for Genji was a small affair that was for friends and family only. Mai and Harry stood close to each other as they listened to the proceedings of the ceremony in silence. Both they and their mother showed signs of days and nights spent crying at random times. All of the members of the gathered people had tears in their eyes as the listened to the eulogy. Fumi was standing tall behind her children though anyone could see the tears that slid silently down her face. Before her children were huddled close together, tears also sliding down their faces. Mai had her head buried in Harry's shoulder as she sobbed, her brother had his arms around her, hugging her and rocking gently from side to side in a vain attempt to calm both himself and her down.

**Dated August 5****th**** 1988**

The now reduced Taniyama family had moved from their old home into a smaller one a bit closer to the school that Harry and Mai went to. They had felt that their old home held too much sorrow and memories, and so had found a smaller home to live in. Fumi had reverted back to a bit of a 'fun mom' after a time, though it was clear to anyone that this was a woman who had known suffering and that she was only really putting in the effort for the two children that could be seen with each other at all times.

Harry and Mai had taken a long time to get back to their old selves again and really Harry was never quite the same. He threw himself upon his studies more than normal, and took to reading in his spare time, as well as helping his sister with her English work that she had picked up.

Fumi would often times feel a sharp pang in her chest where her heart was in physical pang of grief for her lost love, though she never let on to her children that her heart had a void where Genji used to be. A void that would slowly kill her with a grief and depression that was far worse than anything that a dementor could inflict on a person. It was a grief born of losing the man that could be called her soul her one true love, and the only reason that she pushed on through it was for the sake of her children, the children that she feared would never truly recover if they were to lose another parent so soon after the first.

**Dated December 25****th**** 1988**

The first Christmas without Genji was the hardest, and the family of three almost decided not to celebrate it at all had it not been for Alana Greene, Harry and Mai's English teacher. She had taken it upon herself to make sure that the family was doing fine after the incident. It was she who came to the family on Christmas day and dragged them out for some fun and games. Harry and Mai could be seen with true smiles on their faces for the first time in a long time and Fumi would even wear a small smile of her own, not a true one, as those had died with her husband, but still a happy smile. So while the first Christmas without Genji was hard the family with the help of Greene-sensei got through it and even managed to have some fun as well.

**Dated March 14****th**** 1989**

Fumi was deteriorating, and Harry and Mai knew it. The overwhelming grief that had followed her since the death of her husband nearly a year ago was catching up to her. She had lost weight and Harry and Mai knew that she may not make it. Greene-sensei had taken to visiting them almost daily, to make sure that they had everything that they needed and that Fumi was as comfortable as she could be. Some days were better than others for Fumi, with her being able to shuffle around the house and help the children with their homework, today was not one of those days, no, today was one of the worst days so far actually.

It had started out on a good note, Fumi had gotten up and even been able to cook for her family. When Greene-sensei had come over she had smiled and even had a bit of conversation with Fumi. The two adults had sent the children outside then, telling them that they should enjoy this nice spring day. They had not even been out of the house for an hour before the wailing sirens of an ambulance could be heard and Greene-sensei had rushed out of the house.

"Harry, Mai, oh god, it's awful, your mum, she collapsed and I couldn't manage to wake her, oh I'm so sorry, but the ambulance is coming now and they will help her," she was in full on panic mode as she looked into the wide green eyes of Harry and the wide brown of Mai, both children abandoned their games in favor of sprinting for their mother, both hoping that she was still alive, that she hadn't left them on their own and would fight through this just like all the other days that had been bad, where she had been so sick with sorrow that she was not able to move.

**Dated May 17****th**** 1989**

The day broke with sadness, Harry and Mai had now lost a second parent, well fourth in Harry's case, but he did not really count the first time as they had been murdered before he was really old enough to remember them properly, though he did remember flashes of green light and maniacal laughter. Fumi had been able to battle through a little over two months before she did not have the strength to go on anymore. Her last words to her children had had the whole room in tears.

"Be good, be safe, and be kind. My precious children do not cry for me as I am going to see your father, do not pity me, for I have known that I have been fading, please my darling children do not dwell on grief, be strong for me, for each other and I will see you when you are grown up and have grandchildren and not a moment sooner," her words were broken and her children were in tears as they watched her fading from them, "My children, be strong, for each other and for me, show me a smile, one last time, so I can have that as I go to see your father, to tell him how strong you two are, and how strong you will continue to be into the future."

The two children took in shuddering breaths and put small smiles on their faces for their mother, whose eyes grew distant and misty, with tears and memories.

"There are my strong children, remember be kind to others, be safe and don't go looking for trouble and be good so that you can set an example for others around you," as the last words left her lips Fumi seemed to relax into the hospital bed beneath her, her eyes sliding shut as she moved on to the next great adventure. For all the world she looked as if she were sleeping, her breath leaving her body quietly and an air of peace filling every premature line on her face.

Greene-sensei had heard the entire thing, and had tears in her eyes for the woman that she had helped to support for this past year. She had been asked by Fumi before she passed to take care of her children, and that was something that she would gladly do, she may not have known the woman as long as some others, but she had come to care for her and her children. Yes she had decided, she would care for and protect the children until such time as they did not want her to or they did not require her to.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry to leave it on a bit of a heavy note, but I didn't want to put everything into this one chapter. Next chapter is the arrival of Harry's Hogwarts letter and a visit from everyone's favorite half goblin. Until next time my pretties…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.** Ok and here's to another chapter. I would like to thank everyone's who had stuck with it since the beginning. Please remember that reviews make the mind run faster, so if you have a moment tell me what you like, don't like, or any speculations about where I shall take you next.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Ghost Hunt or Harry Potter concepts, Characters, or places/things that are recognizable in any way shape or form…

"Talking"-Japanese

"Talking"-English

_Thoughts_

**Dated July 27****th**** 1991**

Harry and Mai had been living with Greene-sensei for about two years or so now and with her help they had regained the attitudes that they had before the death of their parents. Mai was just as bubbly, if not more so, and Harry was just as quiet, brave and calm as before. Both children knew that as Harry's 11th birthday drew nearer that he would probably be getting a letter from the British school of magic, Hogwarts. He was already enrolled in the Japanese school system though, so even if he did not receive a letter or decided to stay in Japan he would still be getting a quality education.

At precisely 11:00 am there came a knock at the door to the apartment where they lived with Greene-sensei. Harry looked up from where he was finishing up a Sudoku puzzle, Mai looked up from making some tea and Alana Greene stood up from reading the newspaper on the couch in her living room, smiling at the two other people who occupied her apartment with her.

"Hello, my name is Professor Flitwick, I have been informed that a Mr. Harry Potter is in residence here, may I speak to him please?" The man at the door, for it was undoubtedly a man there, had a squeaky sounding voice and after doing a quick analysis of what could cause that, other than a large amount of helium, Harry figured that the professor would be rather short.

He was not disappointed when after the words, "Oh yes, please do, please follow me to the kitchen and we can get you a nice cup of tea while we chat," a rather very short man walked into the room after Alana. Mai smiled at the short man, pulling down an extra tea cup and adjusting the amount of tea for the new person.

"You are here from Hogwarts aren't you?" Harry asked after a short stretch of silence had passed as the tea was made and set out before each individual gathered for this meeting. "If you are then that means that you are probably of British decent, correct? If it is not offensive to you may I ask you how you know Japanese so well? And why there is only a bare hint of an accent, forgive me if I offend, but most native English speakers have troubles with eastern languages."

The professor smiled at the inquisitive boy across from him, he was obviously intelligent, going from the questions that he asked others. "The answer to your question Mr. Potter is that I am using a temporary language and cultural knowledge charm. This charm allows me to absorb the language and culture of a specific place so as to better understand them, however it only allows me to do this for about a day or so before the charm wears off," Flitwick smiled at the thoughtful look on the boy's face as he processed the information.

"Hmm, it sounds similar, I do wonder if that's a bit like what happened…" Harry muttered the words to himself, a habit he had when trying to figure out a particularly difficult task or problem. Mai and Alana just rolled their eyes at the boy's antics, watching the amused professor watch the pre-teen that was seated at the table across from him.

"Harry," Mai spoke in a warning voice as Harry retreated farther back into his own mind. Harry immediately snapped out of it and looked at her, eyes wide and a somewhat guilty expression on his face, as if he had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of that day when we were kids, you know when you found me lost in the rain?" Harry said this quietly to Mai who smiled and ruffled his hair.

Flitwick watched the two with interest, smiling at the way that they interacted with each other. "I must say that I am not all that surprised that you don't have more questions about Hogwarts, I'm usually bombarded by now with curiosity."

Alana is the one who spoke up this time. "Yes well you see, here in Japan we have a specialized Elementary, Middle and High school for children that are magical. It allows students of both muggle and magical families to make connections to each other and learn about the communities of both worlds. We also allow places in the school for the siblings of muggle born or muggle raised children, so that they can build an appreciation and respect for what their siblings do. Harry and Mai both went there for elementary school and I teach the English and Latin courses there." Harry and Mai nodded at what she had said, smiles on their faces, they had both gone to the school and so knew what was going on in the Wizarding world, as well as the fame that Harry held.

"I would like to know if Harry will be able to travel home for breaks or if he will have to stay at the school. Also how would he be getting there and back?" Mai sat down across from Flitwick after placing some tea before everyone at the table. She had a gaze leveled on the man as the other two inhabitants of the apartment also looked at Flitwick.

"Well we can get you to Diagon Alley with a portkey and get your shopping done there or we can see about getting some of your supplies while we are here," Flitwick smiled as he said all this, watching as Harry and Mai thought over what he was saying.

"Would I be taking a portkey to the school as well or is there some other form of transportation for that?" Harry asked looking up at little man across from him. "I know that the students leave for school on the first of September, but I'm not sure how they get there."

"The students get to school by taking the Hogwarts Express. It leaves form platform nine and three quarters, located in King's Cross Station. You can find the platform by crossing the barrier between platforms nine and ten," The explanation by the professor was simple and to the point, in short perfect for Harry, Mai and Alana to understand. "If you are agreeable to go to Hogwarts for the next seven years of your education I would be more than happy to show you how to get onto the platform and into the alley Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled politely at the man who had been nothing but helpful in his explanations so far. "If you do not mind sir I would appreciate it if I might excuse myself and my sister to talk over what options I have. I trust her counsel on this and will be right back with my answer for you," Harry and Mai both waited for the affirmative from the adults, which was given in the form of a nod before getting up from the table and retreating into the living room for some privacy.

"I must say you are taking all this rather well Professor Flitwick. I was worried when Harry got his letter that it would be someone who would loose their head over the chance to speak to the 'boy-who-lived' it makes me quite happy to see that he can be treated normally," Alana said after a sip of her tea, glancing sidelong at the man beside her. He just smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he sipped his own tea.

"The Headmaster wished to send our groundskeeper to speak to young Mr. Potter, but our Deputy Headmistress quickly got rid of that notion when she saw that Mr. Potter had been living in Japan since he was six. We do offer places to children from other countries if they have had a parent or parents that have gone to Hogwarts, in these cases it is usually myself or one of the other senior staff that goes to see these children."

"I see that is actually a good system to have."

The two adults lapsed into silence as the listened to the quiet mummers from the living room.

**With Mai and Harry**

"I think you should go Harry, I heard while we were in school that the British wizards think of you as a hero. If you stay here in Japan the idiots that run that country might think you are being kept here by force," Mai said this all in a rush as soon as they were far enough away from the adults. Harry only lifted one brow in a prompt for her to explain herself. "Ok look, we know that on Halloween of 1981 an evil wizard invaded the home where you and your parents were. Said evil wizard then cast the spell known as 'the killing curse' on first your father and then your mother. That much is obvious to even us. Now it is assumed by the wizards of Britain that he then cast that same curse on you, leaving the scar that you have on your head there. It is also assumed that the curse rebounded on the evil wizard, thus killing him…"

"Mai what does this have to do with whether or not I decide to go to the school?" Harry interrupted his sister who glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I was getting to that hold on, geeze," She lapsed into a string of muttered words that Harry tuned out. "Ok as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted. On that night you were taken from the house and then placed with your aunt and uncle. The British wizards have hailed you as a hero and presume that the evil wizard is dead. But if you remember when we started at our school we got physicals, both muggle and magical in case there was anything wrong with us? Anyway, when that happened they found out that you had a curse on your scar and the goblins that work at the branch of the Wizarding bank here had to do a ritual to get the curse out and it turned out to be a part of a soul and dad got so mad that he wanted to go an punch the wizards of Britain in the nose?" Mai and Harry paused here to smile at the memory of Genji ranting about the stupidity of not checking a child over for curses when they had been hit with some of the foulest magic known to man. "Well what if that bit of soul was that evil wizards? That means that he probably isn't dead and I have this feeling that you need to be in England."

Harry sighed and thought about what Mai had said. He remembered quite clearly the outrage of his father and the healers that had done his examination. He remembered that after that he and Mai had read anything that related to curses and possessions. "Your instincts are rarely ever wrong, but Mai you said that the government of Britain might think that I was being forced to stay here what makes you think that?"

Mai just gave him her patented 'are you kidding me' look before explaining what she had meant by it. "Well you remember how we learned that Britain does not have the best foreign relations at the moment because of their unwillingness to accept changes in society and their attitude towards muggles and muggleborns and how a lot of the muggleborns will leave Britain to look for jobs elsewhere?" Mai waited until Harry gave a slight nod before continuing with her explanation. "Well it stands to reason that if their attitude is like that and their national hero were to not show up at their best school then they might just assume that you are being kept here against your will and try to 'rescue' you, because in their minds why would you not want to be hailed as a hero for doing something that you can't even really remember?"

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his already messy hair. "You have a point, there, but at the first sign that you need me here I am booking it out of there. I am also going to talk to the goblins at Gringotts about any properties that my family might have, if there are any here we can move into it and let Greene-sensei have her home back, but I want you to come shopping for my supplies with me when we go." Mai looked ecstatic at the thought of going to look for more magical things for her brother. She let out a little squeal and hugged him before bouncing back with a big grin on her face. "You know sometimes I swear that I'm older than you when you do things like this," Harry had a smile on his face as he hugged Mai back. "We should go let the adults know what we decided."

Alana and Flitwick were sitting in companionable silence, each sipping their tea, though when the two siblings walked back in they looked up. "Have you two decided on anything yet?" Flitwick asked, smiling slightly at the two who he could tell were brilliant minds.

"Yes, I have decided to give Hogwarts a chance, but I will tell you now that If I should be required back here then I will be heading back here," Harry leveled a look at Flitwick who gave a nod of understanding. "If it would be possible to portkey to England at the end of the month for school shopping that would be wonderful." Flitwick gave an affirmative nod to the question and stood up. "Let us show you to the door, and thank you for coming out to talk to us sir," Harry stood up from where he had sat back down and, along with Mai led Flitwick out to the door.

**Dated July 30****th**** 1991**

Harry and Mai were standing with Professor Flitwick in the line for international portkeys in the Japanese Ministry for Magic. Both pre-teens were looking around them in awe, making comparisons to an airport terminal. There were bench-rows of chairs with a bit of padding on the seat so that the wizards and witched could be comfortable while they waited for their departure to be called. Others were standing in lines to either purchase a portkey or had already had one arranged and were confirming their timeslots. Unlike in a muggle airport there wasn't as much security so to speak, they still had people walk through detectors, but that was only to make sure that they weren't carrying anything contraband into the country.

"Next in line please," the friendly voice of the woman working the portkey station broke Harry and Mai from their intense examination of the room, realizing that this was them and the professor they followed the short man silently. "Where to today?" the smiling witch asked, zeroing in on Flitwick as the oldest (yet still shortest) of the group.

"England, and there are three of us for this trip, we shall require a return portkey for the first of August as well please," Flitwick smiled back at the pretty witch who nodded and waved her wand over a piece of parchment that a dicta-quill had been writing the receipt and ticketing information on. There were soon too copies of the parchment. She handed the copy to Flitwick and the original went into a lockbox.

"Your number is on the ticket please wait for your number to be called and head to departure zone 3-F, your cost for this trip will come out to 15 Galleons," She said as she handed the parchment over to Flitwick who only smiled back and paid the fare before leading the pre-teens over to the chairs.

"What's England like?" Mai asked, the long stretch of silence finally getting to the girl. Harry looked at her with amusement shown in his eyes, he had wondered how long it would take her to break the silence. "Harry do you remember any of it?" Mai looked at him with big eyes, pleading with him silently to impart his vast knowledge of his homeland to her.

"I don't remember much Mai, the last time I was there was when I was six, I remember that there were some people that would occasionally smile at me in stores and such, but I think they may have been wizards, so honestly not a clue," Harry frowned, thinking of the funny little man that had eagerly shaken his hand once in a shop. "Professor perhaps you could tell us more about England?" Harry and Mai turned their gazed to the clearly amused professor. He opened his mouth to explain when their number was called, much to the disappointment of the children.

"Why don't I answer your questions when we get to England? We will be staying the night at the Leaky Cauldron. It's the pub that hides the entrance to the Wizarding world," Flitwick explained at the confused looks on the two teens faces.

Together the group made its way to their departure zone and made their way to England.

* * *

**Next Chapter is the shopping trip, the remainder of the summer and the trip to Hogwarts. Be prepared for some interesting twists and character introductions :3**


End file.
